


Even When the Night Changes

by momothesweet



Series: Night Changes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, and a little run-in with the law, wind in your hair and farm animals galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your one-year anniversary with Ushijima consists of a drive down a winding highway and a walk along a lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When the Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took a little longer to publish! Work and writer's block and laziness and all that jazz.
> 
> Enjoy our farmer volleyman :)

Ushijima isn’t one to blatantly show his emotions. Although, it didn’t take him _too_ long for him to ask you out. The story goes that you were trying to be fit by running around the block when you saw him running the opposite direction across the street. One look and a part of you was taken. You tried again the next day, and while you hated running around, you found him again, this time on the opposite site of a crosswalk you were both about to cross. That’s when you were sold. Stoic but savvy, a part of you hoped that he noticed you. It was probably the worst way to get asked out, because you had to run five times a week for two weeks to keep seeing him. But it was worth it. At the time, you weren’t sure what you did to make him catch his eye; you thought you looked like a hot mess trying to run and be healthy. Whatever it was, it worked for him.

Because one year later, you’re approaching Ushijima with a skip in your step while he leans on the side of a very nice top-down sports car parked in his driveway. You’re on your toes when you put your hands around his neck and give him a peck on the nose. He takes you by the waist, saying your name ever so softly and greeting you with a simple “Hi.” There’s definitely a blush on his cheeks he’ll never admit to.

“Where’d you get the car?” you ask. It’s different from the one he normally drives - a four-door sedan not really worth talking about (except for, ahem, the times you’ve spent in the backseat with him).

“I know someone,” he answers simply. “I did them a favor and I asked if I could borrow it for today so I can take you around. It is our anniversary, after all.”

“I’m glad you didn’t forget,” you quip, bouncing slightly in his grip.

“Why should I?”

You shrug, and he turns to open up the passenger door for you to get in. You step inside to take a seat and make yourself comfortable. It’s a nice day out; the sky is clear and it runs blue for miles and there’s a tiny breeze that tickles your skin. While you pay attention to the weather, Ushijima gets in the car and leans to your side, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear. You finally turn to him when you feel his thumb on your cheek, and you smile.

“What?”

“You look nice,” he says.

“Thanks. So do you.”

He stares at you for a moment, then quickly kisses your cheek before starting the car and driving off. He picks up his speed once he reaches a one-lane highway through a mountain and over the fields. The wind blows through your hair perfectly, and you occasionally steal glances of Ushijima as he drives. You can’t get enough of the view around you; the green forests, the strata of the mountains, and when you head back down to drive through flat fields, you see cows grazing and horses galloping and sunflowers as tall, if not taller than you. It’s a quiet drive. Then again, Ushijima has always been afraid of boring you with his talk about volleyball. A year later and you still have to remind him that it’s okay for him to share his wisdom.

But right now, you like the silence. You like taking in the scenery around you, how the color the sky and the colors of the fields and flowers and animals all come together to paint this picture. You and Ushijima are a part of it.

When you take another look at him, he shifts his eyes to you and smiles. He reaches out for your hand to hold while he parks near a small lake, dotted with ducks.

You don’t really let go of his hand after you both leave the car. Around the lake, he goes on about his teammates and his spikes and his good prospects of playing professionally.

“I’m sorry,” he stops suddenly. “Am I talking too much?”

You shake your head. “No. You know I like listening to you.”

“But I like listening to you, too. Have you decided on what you wanted to do?”

You answer him, and you go on about your job and school and how that’s coming along. Sometimes things go right through Ushijima, but he always picks up on the big points and he always remembers the most important things you say. He asks about your co-workers and your classes, and it warms you significantly when he brings them up.

The two of you pause your trek around the lake to sit on top of a large rock to watch the ducks quack and swim near the shore. You lean on his arm and sigh contentedly, taking a mental photo of the lake and its surroundings. No filter is required for something like this.

“Do you remember how we met?” you suddenly ask him.

“Of course I do,” he says. He traces his fingers against yours. “We were running around the same neighborhood.”

“Mhmm. What about when you first kissed me?”

Ushijima becomes far more silent than he normally is. His cheeks are flushed red when you turn to him. You both remember this moment very well. After a match with a rival university, he walked straight to you to kiss you in the midst of volleyball players and spectators after his and the team’s win. Because he was so exhausted from the match, he put his mouth around your nose instead. Everyone saw it and you were both red in the face. The kiss after he showered and regained his composure, though, was much better. The fact that he did it outside the gym and when everyone else left made it better, as well.

“You remember that, too,” you finish his sentence for him. “After that match during homecoming week.”

He’s still silent, and he turns to you with all the effort trying not to look embarrassed. “It wasn’t my strongest game. But we still won.”

“Yes we did. And you won me over, too.”

It’s rare to see Ushijima genuinely laugh at something, but he laughs at your little quip, and leans in to kiss you. You kiss back and he’s just as warm and sensual and not as intimidating as everyone else makes him out to be. You love him just like this. Without the scary face or the threats to beat down a volleyball team with a single spike and the help of his teammates. Beneath that is someone who cares deeply about his choices; one of them is being with you.

“You’re so sappy,” he says.

“No. You’re a lot more sappy than you think,” you argue.

You both spend the rest of the time looking at the ducks between conversations about volleyball and your future careers. He and you assign names to the ducks. Ushijima likes strong, powerful names, but he says the most powerful one of them all is yours (“See? You are a sap!”). The ducks start quacking and you both make up some sort of banter among them. Naturally, it’s a drama about volleyball and the teammates and who will be able to provide more food for the team. It was a rousing story that he described as “a coming of age narrative about mallards and their love for their sport.” You absolutely love seeing Ushijima act like a huge dork around you, because god knows how many times his teammates have asked you about how he is when he’s not playing volleyball.

When the sun reaches a peak in the sky, you both decide to head back to the car to drive back to town and get something to eat. The day cannot get any more perfect. It’s just you and him and the...police car that trails behind you?

You had no idea Ushijima was speeding in the time you were in the car with him. That’s how he normally drives and you were totally used to it.

And you probably shouldn’t have said that out loud in front of two police officers.

Who also find out that the car is a stolen vehicle.

“I didn’t know,” he states firmly. “It was offered to me after I did a favor for them.”

“You can tell that to the boys at the station,” one officer barks.

“It’s true,” you say, trying to defend him in spite of Ushijima’s protests. “He would never do something like this. Please, officer-”

They refuse your pleas and cuff Ushijima to take him to the station back in town. He’s quiet the whole time, and looks at you as if he’s disappointed you.

He hasn’t. Not at all.

The rest of the day is spent at the police station, and your phone is at its limit after making ten thousand calls to his parents and his and your friends and then calling them repeatedly after some other officer tells you that he’ll be released and nobody has to pay any bail. Whoever lent the car to Ushijima has been found and everything has been taken care of. You leap to your feet when you see him come out and uncuffed, and he throws his arms around you like you do with him. He repeats your name in your ear, and you do the same.

“Are you okay? Did you join a gang?” you ask to try and lighten the mood right away.

He shakes his head. “I’m fine now that I’m with you.”

The grin on your face probably looks stupid (it isn’t). Officers and pencil pushers in the station scoff at the sort-of public display of affection, but fuck it.

“You’re such a sap,” you say once again, cupping his cheeks and kissing him as if he’d been locked in a cell for years. He kisses back, moving his hands to your hips and pulling you against him. He’s the first to break the kiss, and he speaks softly so that no one else can hear but you.

“I’ve been bad,” he rumbles in your ear.

“No you haven’t,” you reply. “You did nothing-”

“ _No._ ”

It clicks in your head, and your eyes widen. Instantly, you grab his hand and storm out of the station to your own car, forgetting that you had to take a moment to realize what Ushijima was implying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost done with the first part of this series yay~  
> Guess who's the last captain I want to write about? :D


End file.
